


The Frosty Wind Speaks

by AudriG1126



Series: Song-Verse [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Songfic, Substance Abuse, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudriG1126/pseuds/AudriG1126
Summary: “What took you so long Snowflake? You had us waiting for nearly twenty minutes” Bunny complained.“It wasn’t that long Jack” reassured Tooth.“I was playing with my siblings and I got a bit sidetracked” Jack lied easily.“Siblings?” asked Bunny.“You have siblings? Who are they?” asked Tooth.“You didn’t tell us you had siblings,” said North.Sandy looked at Jack with a question mark over his head.It's Jack first official Guardian meeting and he's late. But don't worry Jack has a story to tell. The story of how Jack Frost met his siblings and his mother.Used to be called Best Day Of Your Life





	1. Best Day Of Your Life

            “I’m late! I’m late! I’m late!” muttered Jack, as he soared through the sky.

            It was the first Guardian meeting since Jack had become a Guardian and he was late for it! Bunny would no doubt be annoyed with him. But Jack figured that he’d get over it.

            Jack yawned tiredly as he willed Wind to carry him faster. But Wind was already going as she could. Dark circles were underneath his eyes from lack of sleep. He was sure the Guardians would ask about it. Well, at least Tooth and North would. He needed to come up with an excuse.

            ‘Spreading snow around the world’ thought Jack. ‘No.’

            ‘Playing with Jamie’ he tried again. ‘No.’

            North’s workshop was quickly approaching. Jack would have to think of something quick.

            He quickly flew through an open window. This window happened to be in the meeting area, where all of the Guardians were already gathered.

            “Hey, guys! Sorry I’m late” said Jack, plopping himself down at the table.

            “What took you so long Snowflake? You had us waiting for nearly twenty minutes” Bunny complained.

            “It wasn’t that long Jack” reassured Tooth.

            “I was playing with my siblings and I got a bit sidetracked” Jack lied easily.

            “Siblings?” asked Bunny.

            “You have siblings? Who are they?” asked Tooth.

            “You didn’t tell us you had siblings,” said North.

            Sandy looked at Jack with a question mark over his head.

            “Yeah, I have siblings. They’re the seasonals. Clover the Spirit of Spring. Leo the Spirit of Summer. And Scarlet the Spirit of Fall” replied Jack.

            “Your siblings are the seasonals,” said Bunny, surprised.

            Jack looked at Bunny confused. “Bunny’s just a bit surprised. The seasonals are especially hard to meet” Tooth explained.

           This did nothing to rid Jack’s confusion. “You guys do know that I am the Spirit of Winter, right?”

           Despite the air of winter, the boy brought everywhere with him, they’d forgotten that he was the Spirit of Winter.

            “But I thought Old Man Winter was the Spirit of Winter,” said North.

            “No, he retired and gave the position to me. He was my mentor” said Jack.

            “That old grouch,” said Bunny.

            “He’s not as grouchy as he seems. He just doesn’t like a lot of things” said Bunny.

            “Sounds like a grouch to me” muttered Bunny.

            “Wait. Jack, if your siblings are the seasonals, does that Mother Nature your mother?” asked Tooth.

            “Yep,” said Jack casually.

            The Guardians were stunned. There was so much they didn’t know about Jack. He had siblings that happened to be the seasonals and his mother is Mother Nature, one of the most powerful spirits.

            “Why didn’t you ever tell us any of this stuff?” asked Bunny.

            “You never asked” replied Jack.

            “Jack, how did you meet your siblings?” asked Tooth.

            Jack rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

            “Well I was playing with some brownies in a forest and we happened to see a girl. We decided to prank her. It turns out she was Clover and she was looking for me.”

            “Jack. That wasn’t very nice” Tooth chastised lightly.

            “Figures Jack would prank his own sister on the first day they met,” said Bunny.

            “Hey! It was just a prank. We thought it was funny.”

            “Yeah, but I bet your sister didn’t think it was funny” remarked Bunny.

            “Well, she was a bit less than pleased.”

            North laughed at that.

            “Oh Jack,” said Tooth, shaking her head.

            Sandy signed something that Jack surprisingly noticed.

            “Oh, how did I meet the others?” asked Jack. “Well, Clover was actually looking for me to take me to see Mother and my other siblings. After she…ummm….tidied herself up a bit we went to meet the others, but we got stopped by a shapeshifter. They shapeshifted into an imph and trapped me and Clover in a cave.”

            “Why?” asked Tooth.

            “Apparently Clover had a run in with this particular shapeshifter and wanted to get back at her,” said Jack.

            “How did you guys escape?”

            “That’s a funny story actually,” said Jack. 

**Flashback**

              _The air was warm in the dark cave. Clover and Jack stood in the darkness unable to see anything. Not even each other. Clover quickly planted some bioluminescent flowers. They grew quickly, despite how dark it was in the cave. Soon the cave was bathed in blue light. And the two could once again make out each other’s features._

_Clover had long light green hair that was pulled up into a ponytail with light pink eyes. She wore a pink frilly blouse with a white skirt that was covered in dirt now. Sandals graced her feet and pink nail polish painted her toes._

_Jack stared at the plants in wonder. “Wow,” he said, amazed. “They glow.”_

_“Yeah. It took me a while to figure out how to do that. But now I can make as many flowers as I want bioluminescent.”_

_“They’re beautiful.”_

_“Thank you. Now let’s see about these boulders.”_

_Clover began to grow some more plants. This time they appeared to be trees._

_“So why did those imps trap us in here?” asked Jack._

_“I may have pissed them off a little bit.”_

_“Oh, and how did you do that?”_

_“When I was spreading spring, I caused the trees in a forest to bloom. Apparently, these particular imps had hidden some treasure or something in one of the trees, but since the trees had all bloomed, they didn’t know what tree they’d hidden the treasure in. They got really mad at me for it. I even helped them find their treasure to try to appease them, but they were still mad at me.”_

_She stopped the direction the plants were growing in and turned them to boulders blocking the entrance. She thrust the trees at the boulders, hoping that they would at least move or be crushed. However, once the trees made contact with the boulders, the trees were repelled. Clover put her hands up to block the trees and closed her eyes, bracing for impact._

_Her body was roughly flung to the ground and a weight settled on her back. But it was not the weight of the trees like she expected, but the weight of Jack Frost. Jack had jumped in the way and quickly created an ice shield. But the shield didn’t hold long. It shattered, flinging both Clover and Jack to the ground._

_Clover rolled Jack over and looked him over for injuries._

_“Jack! Jack! Are you alright?” asked Clover._

_“M’alright,” muttered Jack. He slowly cracked his eyes open and saw Clover gazing down at him. He sat up with a groan and rubbed the back of his head._

_“Does your head hurt? I’m sorry about that Jack.”_

_“No, it’s alright. It’s not that bad.” He said, quickly reassuring the girl. “Why did your attack repel?”_

_“I think the imps casted a spell on the boulders to repel any other magic casted on them” replied Clover._

_“Guess we’re stuck here for a while,” said Jack._

_“Don’t worry. I’m sure the others will be able to get us out.”_

_“The others?”_

_“Our other brother and sister. We were going to throw you a party. It was supposed to be a surprise.”_

_“Oh well. I am surprised. I guess this is gonna be the best day of my life – Wait.  I thought you were just taking me to see Mother Nature.”_

_“Well, she would be there. She is our Mother.”_

_“What?”_

_“You didn’t know? Mother Nature is the mother of all seasonal spirits. She is the one who granted us our powers.”_

_“But I didn’t get my powers from Mother Nature. At least I don’t think I did. Did I?”_

_“Don’t try to think about it too hard. Mother said you are a special case.”_

_“Oh.”_

_The two lapsed into an awkward silence._

_“Ummm so do you have any hobbies?”_

_“What?”_

_“Hobbies, do you have any?”_

_“Oh, yeah. I have hobbies. I like to sculpt.”_

_“Really? What do you sculpt? What material do you use?”_

_“I sculpt nature out of ice mostly. I really like to sculpt dolphins.”_

_“Oh wow. I bet they’re beautiful. Can you show me some of your sculptures sometime?”_

_“Yeah, sure.”_

_The silence returned._

_“Jack?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“You – “_

_“Clover! Jack!” a voice called. The voice was just beyond the enchanted boulders._

_Clover jumped up at the familiar voices. Well familiar to her. “We’re in here!” she yelled._

_“Who is that?” asked Jack._

_“Leo, our brother,” said Clover. “Leo!” she yelled again._

_“Clover! Are you and Jack in there?” asked Leo. He was dressed in a red tank top with ripped light blue jeans. He wore red sneakers on his feet and a pair of sunglasses on his chocolate face._

_“Yeah, we’re here together,” said Clover. She sighed with relief at the prospect of finally getting out of the cave._

_“Alright, stand back I’m going to get you out of there,” said Leo. He was already charging his hand with a fireball._

_“Wait Leo – “ Clover tried. But it was too late. Leo had already fired his fireball at the cave. It repelled back at Leo._

_BOOM!_

_“Shit” cursed Leo. He hand narrowly escaped his own fireball._

_“Leo! Are you alright?”_

_“Yeah, I’m alright.”_

_“The boulders have a repel spell on them”_

_“Yeah, I figured as much.” A new voice spoke up. Now standing next to Leo was a girl with short dark orange hair. She wore a purple off the shoulder crop top with a pair of black leggings. On her feet were a pair of black booties. She also wore a pair of dark purple gloves on her hands. On her face were glasses that covered her green slanted eyes._

_“Who is that?”_

_“Scarlet!” yelled Clover. “She’s the Spirit of Fall, our sister.”_

_“Yeah, I’m here. You guys sit tight. I’m going to erase the spell.” Scarlet then walked up to the enchanted boulders and put her hand on them. The boulders soon started to glow black._

_“She’s going to what?”_

_“She’s going to erase the spell. It’s one of her powers.”_

_“Oh”_

_Soon the spell was erased and Leo was hurtling a fireball at the boulders. However, the fireball had unintended consequences. As the fireball burst through the boulders, it sent a rock hurtling straight for Jack’s head. The large rock hit Jack in the head and knocked him to the ground. Jack’s world soon went dark, having barely heard the faint cry of his name._

_Hours later when Jack woke up, he found himself in a bed. Not any bed that he recognized. It’s not like he slept in a bed, to begin with. He looked around the room he was in and noticed a familiar face, among the four faces peering at him._

_One of the faces looked older than the rest. She had blue eyes and long blonde hair with petals in it that was arranged in a fishtail braid. She wore a strapless yellow blouse with a long blue skirt._

_“Clover,” he said, tiredly._

_“Jack you’re ok!” She said and immediately hugged the boy._

_“Clover, don’t hurt him,” said Scarlet._

_“Oh, sorry.” Clover immediately let go._

_“Who are you guys?”_

_“We’re your other siblings,” said Scarlet. “I’m Scarlet.”_

_“I’m Leo, sorry about the fire blast. I didn’t mean to knock you out.”_

_“And I’m Mother Nature” spoke the blonde. “Welcome to my garden.”_

**Flashback End**

            “And that’s how I met my siblings and my mother,” said Jack.

            “Let me get this straight. Your brother almost killed you when you first met” said Bunny.

            “He didn’t almost kill me” argued Jack.

            “He hurtled a fireball at some boulders that you were behind” deadpanned Bunny.

            “I was just knocked unconicous,” said Jack.

            “As if that makes it any better” grumbled Bunny.

            “Don’t be like that Bunny. It builds character” said North.

            “North” tried Tooth. She shook her head at the man. Getting knocked out by your brother does not build character.

            Sandy merely laughed at North’s comment. Not at all finding anything wrong with it.

            “Besides I did get back at him,” said Jack.

            “Jack don’t encourage him,” said Tooth.

            “What? Did I say something wrong?” asked North. He looked at Tooth puzzled. Tooth truly wondered how the man was raised if he thought that there was nothing wrong with his comment.

            “And how did you do that?” asked Bunny, amused.

            Jack then began to tell tales of the several times he pranked his siblings. The meeting was left forgotten. Everyone wanted to listen to Jack’s stories rather than have a meeting. Laughter filled the workshop and all was right in the world.


	2. Take Me Back To The Night We Met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack was lying to the Guardians at his first official Guardian Meeting. But what was he lying about? Why was he really late for the meeting?

             It's the night before Jack's first official Guardian Meeting. One would think he'd be happy. Or ecstatic. But he wasn't.  It was a cold night in Burgess. Jack was roaming around the streets aimlessly. Letting his feet take him in any direction they chose.

            It was only a few days after they’d defeated Pitch. Jack had started to remember more and more of his past. The good days and the bad days. But most of all he remembered his sister. And he missed her.

            That’s what brought on this late night stroll. Normally he’d be asleep in a tree. But tonight was different than most nights. The past two weeks had been different than the past 300 years. And it was all because of his sister. He couldn’t get her off his mind. He thought about her all day and night. Thousands of frozen tears had fallen from his blue eyes because of it. And there always seemed more left to be spilled.

            It might be this reason that Jack opened his mouth and began to sing. But in all honesty, did it really matter. His sister was gone and he missed her.

 **I am not the only traveler** ****  
Who has not repaid his debt  
I've been searching for a trail to follow again  
Take me back to the night we met

            He sings. His feet carrying him down an oddly familiar path. Like it was a path he had taken several times once before, in some other life. And even though his mind couldn’t recall ever taking this path, his body did. And he let it led the way.

            His feet eventually led him to a house that was falling apart. It was old. Hundreds of years old. It had no walls, for they had long since given way. It had no stairs, for the wood had long since decayed and rotten. It had no furniture of any kind, for they had long since turned to dust. But the house had an old chimney that despite everything, had survived the test of time.

            Jack remembered this chimney, for it was the chimney he and his sister would sit by in the cold winter months. It was the chimney, they’d warm up by after a long day in the snow. It was the chimney they’d tell stories by on a dark night. It was the chimney that resided in Jack’s old home. The one he’d passed by regularly, thinking nothing of it, but for some reason now his eyes started to burn with tears.

 **And then I can tell myself** ****  
What the hell I'm supposed to do  
And then I can tell myself  
Not to ride along with you

            His feet moved on and took him to a bakery in town. The building was made of hot pink brick. It had a long window that had the blinds not been down would show a beautiful bakery that looked more like a coffee shop. The bakery had nice comfy autumn color chairs and a pristine glass case where the baked goods went in.

            But Jack didn’t care about this. If he wasn’t so sad he might find it funny. But this wasn’t a happy night.

            Jack cared about what once stood in the same spot as the bakery three hundred years ago. A house used to stand in that spot. It was a nice house. Nicer than Jack’s previous one. And the house was always filled with pastries that Mrs. Smith used to give to others. Many asked why she never sold her pastries, they were surely worth a lot of money. But she merely said, “you can’t put a price tag on smiles.” Because that’s what people did when they ate her food. They smiled.

            Jack knew he once did at some point. He could almost feel the muscles of his face pull into a smile. Feel the ache of his muscles, due to prolonged laughter and fun. He remembered those were happier times......when he was still alive.

 **I had all and then most of you** ****  
Some and now none of you  
Take me back to the night we met  
I don't know what I'm supposed to do  
Haunted by the ghost of you  
Oh, take me back to the night we met

            Looking away from the bakery, Jack walked on. His feet caring him further and further away from the building as his mind wondered. His feet crunched against the snow. Not that Jack noticed. They eventually stopped in the middle of the forest.

            There was a grave there. An old grave. But not just any grave. It was the grave of Jack’s sister. Despite the writing carved into it being illegible, Jack knew it was her grave. He’d been there throughout her whole life even at her funeral, but she’d never known. And neither had Jack.

            He watched her cry at his pond. He watched her grow up. He watched her when she got sick that one fall. He watched her meet a man, who’d eventually become her husband. He watched her get married. He watched her raise her kids. He watched her grow old, while he stayed young. He watched as she mourned her husband’s death. He watched as she took her last breath surrounded by family. He was always with her, yet neither of them knew. And now standing at her grave, all Jack wanted to do was to go back to the night they met.

 **I don't know what I'm supposed to do** ****  
Haunted by the ghost of you  
Take me back to the night we met

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this work. I really didn't think anyone would find this interesting, but you did. So thank you.


End file.
